


Negotiations of Kingdoms

by DarthChocolate



Series: Future of Kingdoms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: I came across the Loras Tyrell theory about Dragonstone and decided to write my take on that. Also, I also wrote about the Martell negotiation with Prince Aegon and unlikely ally. It all connects together. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Pylos/Alayaya (ASoIaF)
Series: Future of Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The Secret Rose

“Regent Cersei has worn the crown too long. It seemed to have crushed all her sense and wisdom. She needs our help to survive, but it doesn’t matter. She’ll bit off her own paw to stay being queen. Imagine what she plans to do to us for her crown?” Olenna Tyrell cautioned Paxter Redwyne before he left for the siege of Dragonstone. She shared her plans with him over a drink. Her oafish son put too much faith in his alliance with the Lannisters. Without Tywin, the Lannisters were lackwit lions. Kevan Lannister was a decent man. There was no way that he could truly cage his foolish niece and nephew. Olenna didn’t want her family torn to piece like the Lannisters seem to be doing. She chose to “Growing Strong” by having good allies and removing possible weeds.

Paxter had been reluctant to follow his aunt’s plan for the siege. They had used a similar strategy during the siege at Storm’s End. It had been successful then. It was slightly different here. There was no pretense of a battle. He docked his fleet at Dragonstone and stayed in port. There was no attempt to charge the castle nor block provisions to Stannis Baratheon’s forces. If they had decided to fight, it would have taken a few days to conquer Dragonstone. The bulk of Stannis’ army had been in the North. His nephew, Loras Tyrell remarked, “what a hollow victory? What do we gain? A useless rock. While our people are being cut down by Ironborn, we are attacking an almost empty castle. Her grace doesn’t seem to concern herself with her own people.”

The siege wasn’t worthless to the regent. Cersei would gain much from it. The castle castellan was Rolland Storm. He was a threat to the Lannister’s heir for House Caron. It didn’t matter to Cersei that thousands of people will be raped and slaughtered by the Ironborn as long as she got House Caron under her thumb. There were more vile rewards for her. She wanted Ser Loras to die during the siege. Paxter couldn’t believe she wanted a kingsguard dead. His aunt told him this. After a raven came, he scolded himself for ever doubting his wise aunt.

His sons, his daughter and his niece Queen Margaery were all in the clutches of the High Sparrow due to false charges created by Regent Cersei. If this wasn’t enough, the regent persisted in denying their request to protect the Reach from the Ironborn. The fertile Reach had provided most of the food for the Seven Kingdoms. This Dragonstone barely provides enough food for its’ own inhabitants. The regent was a selfish idiot. Paxter wholeheartedly adhered to his aunt’s plan.

She conceived this plan after the wedding of King Tommen and Lady Margaery at a secret meeting. Aurane Waters gulped down some Arbor Gold. Olenna tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. “You summoned me here. What do you want?”

“Queen Cersei believes I want her. In truth, I desire the fleet.”

“Which you will lose, if she discovers that you are talking to me.”

“No, I’ll lose if I stay with her.” He corrected the old woman. “A good gambler knows to leave before his luck runs out. Her regency will no doubt end very soon. I’ll lose my fleet with it unless…”

“You have buckets of gold to support it. The crown is in debt to everyone. Cersei has no money to give you.”

“Precisely, I knew you were clever.”

“What will you give me in exchange for our gold?”

Aurane leaned closer to her, “the queen’s ear. All her plots against House Tyrell.”

He did more than tell secrets. Aurane spun a wonderous tale of the Siege of Dragonstone. Paxter and Loras didn’t come to Stannis’ men with sword and spear in hand. They brought a banquet and beautiful women. Rolland was leery and insisted his enemies take the first bite of food. Paxter didn’t fault him for that. The Red Wedding taught everyone to be cautious. Rolland repeated Paxter’s words in disbelief. “You want a truce?”

“Our regent is a fool and never should have sent us here. Hopefully soon, we will be rid of her. We will not waste our men’s lives in defeating you and holding this small island especially while those vile Ironborn are attacking our shores. We propose a truce. You may continue holding this island and freely communicating with your people in the North. You aren’t allowed to rally more men or gather more weapons here. If you do, we will attack you. The truce will remain until your forces return from the North.” It made sense not to conquer the island twice. In addition, there was no guarantee of Stannis’ victory in the North. A wise ruler would wait until they knew the outcome of the battle in the North. “Do you agree to our terms?”

Rolland had an amendment to add. “Our king has commissioned us to gather dragonglass for Night’s Watch.”

“I see no issue,” Paxter nodded his head. “As long as you swear it is for that reason.”

“I swear by all the gods.” Rolland groaned, “I long for battle, but my king wouldn’t wish it. We agree to your terms.”

Paxter rose his cup. “Let us toast to our new truce.”

Rolland refused, “I rather toast to your victory over those wretch Ironborn.”

All the men toasted to that instead. Paxter was pleased by the bastard’s words, since they reflected a true warrior. The prospect of fighting Ironborn pleased Loras’ men even the Lannister ones. No one liked the Ironborn and the dangers that they poised to the soldiers’ families back home. It vexed Paxter that he had to wait to leave to protect his people. Regent Cersei would toss him in the black cells if she learned about the ruse. It didn’t worry him as much as the regent appointing another unskilled admiral in these tiring times.

Why was the realm curse with Cersei as regent? Her sons are unworthy of the crown. Her eldest boy was a beastly child. This King Tommen is a timid creature. When he comes of age, his young queen will be the one ruling. Until then, Cersei is regent. Paxter would never admit it. He felt even the grim stern Stannis would be a better regent than her.


	2. Ideal King

The first meeting with the Dornish embassies had went marvelous. King Aegon had charmed them as Varys knew he would. They had been stationed at Storm’s End. They sought Dorne’s aid to win back the Iron Throne. They seemed primed to accomplish their goal. Then with no warning, Aegon’s mood changed. He was rude and irritable. He insulted Elia Sand, which upset Princess Arianne. He refused to make amends. Princess Arianne, her sworn shield Daemon Sand and Elia Sand promptly departed. The rest of the princess’ party stayed. They proved to be little more than informants. They held no sway over Prince Doran. Jon Connington and Varys were distressed by how badly this went. They confronted King Aegon about it.

“Your grace, we could use the Dornish support to reclaim your throne.” Jon paced around the room. “For that, we need the good opinion of the princess.”

“That novice girl,” Aegon snapped. “Am I to be called the ‘Beggar Prince’? Perhaps, since no one calls me king, I would be lucky to be refer to as a prince. The people here still whisper for King Stannis or King Tommen.”

“Give them time, my prince,” Jon assured him. “They will love you as they did your father.”

“Will they?” Aegon retorted. “Men only admire the victor, and we lost the battle.” Jon almost gasped in shock. “You sought to keep this news from me. Am I your king or your squire?”

“You will be my dragon king. Please, don’t allow one small defeat to dishearten you.”

“A defeat doesn’t bother me.” Aegon snarled, “the sheer incompetence of my counselors vexes me greatly.” He glared at Jon. “You led our soldiers onto a forest battlefield, where our elephants were at a severe disadvantage. Instead of immediately retreating, you fought a hopeless battle to the loss of half of our men. Now, I’m not Warden of Storm’s End. I am the lord of one castle.”

“I’m sorry, my grace. I swear that I will never fail you again.”  
“You aren’t alone in blame for our defeat.” Aegon addressed Varys, “my clever spider, who schemed to kill Kevan Lannister. You assured us with such confidence that Kevan’s death would cause chaos. My enemies would tear themselves apart. This didn’t happen because neither side would have killed him. So, they realized that we were to blame and united against us. My clever spider,” he mocked. “Worst of all, neither of you sought my permission before doing these tasks. Am I not your king?”

“Of course, you are,” both men agreed.

“Then, you’ll do as I command. You’ll fetch me Princess Myrcella, so I may wed her.”

“Your grace, she is a child of incest.” Varys couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Surely, Daenerys or Princess Arianne are better choices.”

“I won’t kneel before my aunt. As for Arianne, one kingdom is nothing compare to six. The truth doesn’t matter. The people believe her to be the heir. Once her brother is dead, she will be. I need her to fix your mistake and gain my crown.”

“Is this your command?” Varys confirmed.

“Yes.”

“It will be done at once.” Varys gave Aegon a brief glance and headed out. He wasn’t behaving at all the way that Varys thought he would or had been trained to. Varys swallowed his concerns. He clung to his vision of Aegon being the perfect king


	3. Sand and Sea

“We are either supposed to stay for the negotiation with Aegon or return home to Dorne. Where are you planning to go?” Daemon Sand watched his princess gather her belongings and walked towards a horse.

“We’ve blinded ourselves to all but one side.” Arianne climbed up her horse. “I’m curious to see what the other side has to say.” She rode off with Daemon and Elia Sand.

Daemon pressed. “Does this mean that you don’t wish to support Aegon’s claim to the throne? I thought you might have been incline to propose a marriage alliance.”

“I might have,” Arianne admitted. “After my brother’s recent death and Aunt Elia’s death, marriage to the dragon doesn’t seem like the safest course.”

“So, you do believe his claim to be Aegon the Sixth?” He continued alongside her.

“I don’t know, but … I couldn’t find any Martell features in him. There was no hint of details in his face. There should be something, right?”

“True, there should be something of your aunt in him.” Daemon stared at the horizon. “Where are we going?”

“To Cape Wrath,” Arianne answered. “We’ll speak with House Seaworth, who seemed to still support Stannis’ claim.”

“Why would you give ear to the usurper’s brother?” Daemon rose his eyebrows. “We fought against him in the war.”

“Ever since Aegon insulted Elia.”

“Which you should have just let me punch him for the insult,” Elia chimed in.

Arianne ignored her and continued, “I have reconsider something. First, Stannis never fought in the battle of the Trident, so he never attacked us. He has committed no crimes against Dorne. Second, he fights against our enemies, the Lannisters. Third, I don’t fault him for choosing his family over his king.”

“Do you pick him over Aegon for an alliance?” Daemon was intrigued.

“Queen Daenerys is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. The problem is she in Essos fighting her own war. If she perishes, we must already have a plan for the next ruler. I am more impressed by the boy who proclaimed for Stannis than this supposed Aegon. We should consider all our options.” Secretly, she hoped for Daenerys. Arianne couldn’t count on anything going according to the plan.

Princess Arianne’s visit was very unexpected. Lady Marya Seaworth panicked and attempted to make the castle presentable. It was impossible to do with all the widows and orphans staying in the castle. Everyone bowed as Princess Arianne and her party entered the castle. “We welcome you, Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne to our humble … castle.” Marya curtseyed. Her cook assembled more dishes for them. Marya fretted it wouldn’t be good enough for the princess.

Maester Kyrie arranged the seating in the great hall. He argued with Marya about the two bastards. He didn’t wish them to sit at the main table. She disagreed and overruled him. They were all seat together along with Marya, her two sons and the annoyed maester.

“The onion is your sigil?” Elia Sand noticed the banners. “I thought that would be an insult.”

Arianne scowled at Elia and worried her young cousin had insulted them. Marya simply giggled thus resolving her concern. “It was mentioned as such. However, it represents how we attained our lordship and lands.”

“By having onions?” Elia gave her a dubious look.

“What do you know about the siege of Storm’s End during the war of the mad king?” Marya could tell by their expressions that they barely heard of it. “Well, the Tyrells’ forces had blockaded the castle and weren't allowing any supplies through. King… Lord Stannis was responsible for holding the castle for Robert. The provisions for those inside the castle were becoming scarce. They were forced to eat every creature even rats. My husband had seen the devastation from famines before. He brought food and loaded it up on a small boat. He didn’t tell me that he was bringing the food to Storm’s End. I would have told him not to. The Tyrells army would have killed him if they found him. My husband snuck past the blockade to the starving people in the castle. He would have braved the blockade again, but Lord Stark arrived to lift the siege.”

Daemon inquired, “how did he sneak past the army?”

“Well,” Marya blushed. “At the time, he was a smuggler.”

Elia found this fascinating, “A smuggler?!”

“He is the Onion Knight now.” Marya’s son, Stanny declared proudly.

Elia fired back, “Well, I’m Lady Lance, and my father was the Red Viper.”

“Does he go by a different title now?” Marya diverted the conversation.

Daemon’s face turned grim, “no. Prince Oberyn died in King’s Landing.”

“I’m sorry to hear.” Marya reached out and gently rubbed Elia’s shoulder. “I’ve lost four sons at King’s Landing because of this dreadful war.”

Maester Kyrie couldn’t stand it anymore. “What brings you here, Princess Arianne?”

“We wish to know about this Stannis Baratheon that you support.”

“We don’t support him.” They could all hear the fear in Marya’s voice.

“BUT MOTHER!” Marya’s glare quickly silenced Stanny.

“I swear on my family’s honor,” Arianne stared at Marya straight in the eyes. “It is safe to tell us the truth.”

“The Lannisters’ men came and made use swear to support King Tommen. We did because if we didn’t, they would surely have had our heads. Then, this Golden Company arrived at our shores. They proved far worse. They wanted our allegiance to this Aegon. They also wanted some of our horse, cattle and crops. Any man who refused was either beaten or killed depending on their mood.” Marya admitted. “We secretly pray for King Stannis’ return.”

“He wouldn’t behave in a similar manner as them?” Arianne questioned.

Marya didn’t hesitate. “Certainly not, he is an honorable man, who strictly adheres to the law. Some men might call him stern or callous. When unjust deeds abound, you desire just rulers.” She was an honest humble woman.

She gave Arianne much to think about that night. The following morning, Elia entertained Marya’s young sons, while Arianne talked with Daemon in private. “Aren’t you going for ride with the others?” Daemon gestured to a horse.

“No, it’s too –“Arianne bit her lip. She didn’t want to say, “It is too familiar.” Back before the plots and before her mother left, it reminded her of her childhood with her brothers.

“They’re slow horse anyway.” He attempted to distract her.

“Trystane shouldn’t be at King’s Landing. It’s not safe there. It never has been and never will be.” She felt him touch her hand. He rubbed it to soothe her nerves. She gave him a brief smile, which he returned. He promptly withdrew his hand. They were back to being princess and shield once again. “I didn’t truly intent to consider this alliance. I meant only to insult Aegon by mere thinking about it.”

“Now, you’re tempted to join Stannis’ side?” Daemon determined.

“My uncle told my father that he didn’t blame Robert for Elia’s death. Still, he would have chopped Robert’s feet if he ever stepped foot on Dorne.”

“Robert was still accountable for not bring the fiends to justice.” Daemon was ever the faithful squire to her decease uncle.

“I’m accountable to my people. If Daenerys dies in Essos and Stannis conquers the North, Dorne should consider supporting him.”

“Alliances are usually formed with marriages. Would you break Trystane’s betrothal to Myrcella, so he could seek Stannis’ daughter Shireen’s hand?”

“I would not wish to do so. My little brother is quite fond of Myrcella. She is a strong clever girl.” Arianne took a deep breath and faced him. “But princes have no say in these matters.”

Marriage alliance had been on Marya’s mind as well for a very different reason. She hoped her husband wouldn’t be upset with her. Davos had wanted them to flee to Braavos if there was any danger, or they lost the war. Marya couldn’t abandon her people. She was the Lady of Cape Wrath. They were her responsibility. She also feared their enemies might follow them all the way to Braavos. Maester Kyrie mentioned that Dorne joined the Seven Kingdoms through marriage. That they were never conquered. This gave Marya an idea. When Elia spoke about her seven sisters, Marya asked, “is any of your sisters the same age as my sons?”

“My little sister Loree is about Steffon’s age.”

“Dorne must be a fascinating beautiful place. Perhaps, your mother wouldn’t mind fostering Steffon there.” Marya took a spoon full of soup.

Arianne understood the implication of it. “Are you desiring Steffon to marry Loreza Sand one day?”

“She’s a bastard.” Daemon blurted out.

Marya slanted her head. “She still is a prince’s daughter. Maester Kyrie taught us that House Baratheon was founded by a bastard. I figured most everyone has one in their family.” She whispered, “I find quite a few lords to be even greater bastards.”

“It can be arranged.” Arianne informed her, “Ellaria and her daughters are currently at the Hellholt.”

Marya glanced at Maester Kyrie. “Hellholt?”

“It’s where the Targaryen queen and her dragon died at.”

Marya’s eyes lit up, “it’s perfect.”

Arianne knew why it was perfect. Neither Lannister nor Aegon would dare tread there. She sent ravens to her father and Ellaria Sand about Steffon Seaworth. The young boy packed for his trip to Hellholt. Arianne and her two companions had already departed for Storm’s End. Elia was her happiest on horseback. “Mother will like Steffon, since he is a little gentleman. She always wished one of us, girls, would be a lady. Loree won’t. He’ll be too timid for her.”

“You might be surprised. Sand and sea go together well,” Daemon amused. He rode next to Arianne. “Are we going back to Aegon?”

“No, we’re retrieving the rest of our party and going back to Dorne.”

“So, there is to be no alliance with Aegon and the Golden Company?”

“I don’t wish for one,” Arianne turned away from him to face the horizon. “We’ll have to see how events unfold.”


	4. Kind Words

“A rich man never gives anything for free. There is always a cost especially for power.” Maester Pylos learnt that as a boy. The Tyrell’s truce with Dragonstone was an example of this. They claimed to want a truce because of the Ironborn attack on their home. They wanted all their men for the assault. There was more going on. The Tyrells carefully hinted to their other demands. Paxter Redwyne carefully suggested to Rolland Storm that he should seek to claim his father’s land, so they don’t fall into enemy’s hand. Probably, the enemy was a Tyrell’s one as well. They wanted an ally in Rolland and another noble house to support their claim to the throne. It wasn’t as bloody as conquest. Pylos still found it underhanded. Loras Tyrell engaged in polite conversation with Pylos. Naturally, he had a secret objective for doing this. “Did you tutor Shireen Baratheon?”

“Yes ser.” Pylos kept all his answers as short as possible.

“What kind of girl is she?” The Tyrell are seeking a marriage alliance with King Stannis. It is the only reason to ask such a question.

“She is sweet and kind.” Pylos didn’t wish to be a part of this game, but he couldn’t refuse with the lives of the men in Dragonstone at stake.

“One day soon, we’ll have the pleasure of meeting her no doubt.” Loras talked no more of this. It was a dangerous game that the Tyrell were playing. When you’re fooling both sides, it’s easy to fall over to your death on one side or be torn apart by both.

They sought to manipulated Stannis’ men with a lavish feast and entertainment. Musicians played as the wine freely flowed. Beautiful prostitutes flirted. Pylos was pleased that most of Stannis’ men didn’t overindulge in the feast. He couldn’t express any contentment especially with Tyrells examining his every move to plan their attack. They weren’t the only predators waiting to pounce.

There were three disheveled lions at the table near the front. He knew that they must be high-ranking soldiers. They didn’t behave that way. The wine drowns any sense and courteous. They prod the prostitutes as a man would a piece of mutton. The women endeavored to remain pleasant. It was difficult. One of the men had been particular crude and aggressive.

Pylos excused himself and went towards them. “Pardon me, sir. The lady’s presence has been requested. She is expected at once.”

“Who’s asking?” The Lannister commander didn’t loosen his tight grip on the young woman’s arm. “I don’t care for any bastards.”

Pylos desperately tried to come up with something. Nothing sprung to his mind, so he declared. “I’m asking, sir. She is to warm my bed.”

The three soldiers jeered at him. However, a glare from Paxter made them release the young woman. Pylos doesn’t want to think about how much this act of kindness might cost him.

_“In public, people condone. In private, they participate.”_ It was common saying in the brothels. Dancy liked to add, “except during great feasts and celebrations.” Alayaya’s mother, Chataya had been approached for a private gathering in the Driftmark. After Chataya negotiated for more money and the truth, she finally agreed to send her daughter, Dancy and Marei. Chataya was leery of sending them to Dragonstone. Stannis had outlawed prostitution there. Lord Tyrell assured her that he was gone. They were negotiating with the new lord there, and they wanted the girls to help make discussion go smoothly. Chataya had to agree. With the Warrior’s Sons out in force, money had been scarce for her brothel.

The soldiers waved their money around on the ships. They were bored waiting at the port. There were several other girls from various brothels in King’s Landing. Some of the women had been persuaded. Alayaya and her companions hadn’t been. The money being offered was too little. They waited for the feast. The Tyrells promised eighty gold dragons for the girl, who gets Rolland Storm. A prostitute would receive twenty gold dragons for any of Stannis’ high-ranking knights that she bedded.

The night of the feast, many women tried to ensnare Rolland. They all failed to get him. Only two or three including Marei actually succeed to get one of his men. Alayaya and Dancy were stuck entertaining Lannister’s men instead.

The men were vicious brute. There was no one to protect them. The people around either didn’t notice as Alayaya winced in pain or simply didn’t care. A young maester interrupted them. Thankfully, he took her away from the brute. As she walked along the hallway with the maester, she rubbed her sore arm. “What’s your name, sir?”

“Pylos. What’s your name, my lady?”

“Alayaya.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hopefully, it will be.” She entered his rather dull bedchambers. The bookshelves caught her eye. Alayaya didn’t allow herself to get distracted. She laid across his bed seductively. “So, what would you like to do?”

“The account,” he walked past her to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment. “I need to work for a while. Then, I’ll go to sleep on the cot in the other room. You’re sleeping here on the bed.”

“I’m supposed to warm the bed with you in it.”

“I chose a more literal interpretation.”

She smirked at his remark. His motivation was plain to see. “We were trained to handle men like that. You didn’t have to come to my aid.”

“No doubt, he would have hurt you less.” He remained unconvinced.

“Are you sure that you wouldn’t be more comfortable here?” She patted the bed.

“Thank you for your concern. I am quite alright here.” Pylos started writing.

Alayaya considered her options. She could go to sleep. It felt too early for that. She rose from the bed and went to the bookshelves. He might not mind her reading one of the books. Her fingers danced across the spines of the books. “’Dance of the Dragons’ is it a book of ballads?”

“It’s about a war between a Targaryen prince and his half-sister over the Iron Throne.”

“Royalty isn’t that interesting.” Or, that kind in her experience.

“Have you ever heard of the woman named Nettles?”

“That’s a Summer Isle’s name.” It piqued her curiosity. “No, I’ve never heard of her.”

“Her mother was probably from the Summer Isles.” He got up from his chair. “Nettles fought in that war on top of a dragon.”

“She flew a dragon?! How is that possible?”

Pylos pulled out the book “Dance of Dragons” and opened it to a certain page. “She rode on the dragon Sheepstealer. You can read the answer for yourself if you like.” He held it out to her.

“Thank you,” Alayaya took the book. She returned to the bed, while he went to his desk. “Dragonseeds,” she giggled at the flowery word for bastards. She realized that she said this out loud. He didn’t seem fazed by it, so she continued reading some more. “It’s wrong.” Suddenly, she worried about upsetting him by insulting his book.

“Which mistake did you find?”

“There is more than one? Why have a book with mistakes in it?”

“There is also bias, conceit and some truth. We have only their testimonies to discern what occur in the war. If we can understand why it happen, we might be able to take steps to prevent it from happening again.” His argument sounded reasonable. “What mistake did you discover?”

“They said Nettles wasn’t pretty. No king or prince doesn’t choose the most beautiful girl in the room.”

“True, though Prince Daemon might have fancied her fiery spirit. Targaryens do love their fires.”

“You’re a romantic,” Alayaya teased.

“I’m not. I endeavor to look at matters from all sides. It still isn’t certain that Daemon was in love with Nettles. Maester Norren claimed that the prince was fond of her like a daughter. His gifts could attest to this.”

“He also shared a tub with her. There is no way that could be innocent.”

He tucked his head and blushed. “True.”

“Do you think Prince Daemon and Nettles survived and escaped to Essos?”

“I believe Nettles and her dragon survived.” Pylos gave her another book to read. “Life rarely ends happily.”

“This is the reason why people cling to happy ballads.” Alayaya stared out the window. She dreamed about flying Sheepstealer. She woke partially, when he placed a blanket on her shoulders. The sweet aroma of food woke her fully the following morning. Pylos brought her a plate of food and mint tea.

“Good morning,” he left the plate at the end of the bed. He searched through his vials and potions. “I must go to work now. You may stay here if you wish.”

It was nicer than the ship. She nibbled on some barley bread, some hard cheese and apricots. “May I accompany you?”

“Alright.” He waited for her to finish eating.

She helped him carry his supplies. Pylos oversaw the castle’s cleaning and maintenance. Alayaya petted the castle’s ravens and horses, which they fed. She noticed there were several empty stables and seemingly few servants around. Any little problem that rose was usually seen to by him, since he ran the castle.

Though Rolland was castellan, he had his hands full protecting the castle and mining the dragonglass. The hardest task had been the dragonglass. Alayaya was excited to see the famous Dragonmont, until she actually saw it. She tried to shrug off its’ menacing appearance. “I’ll use some sorcery to ward off any dragon like Nettles.” She had been jesting, but she wouldn’t have been surprise if a dragon had appeared.

“She didn’t use sorcery.” Pylos led her through the tunnels. “Many men simply perceive kindness as an unknown spell.”

Her presence seemed to cast a spell on the miners. They stared at her as she helped deliver food and drink to them. She was accustomed to men’s stares except for Rolland’s. His look had a strong flavor of a grimace. “Who would have known? Our young maester has exotic taste.” A miner grinned suggestively at her, while Pylos was on the other side of tunnel. “Did he bore you with a lecture or an old book?”

“He thoroughly entertained me all night.”

“No, he didn’t,” Rolland called her out. “If he had, he would be smiling. Don’t besmirch his honor, whore.”

She had observed Pylos’ solemn expression and wondered the reason for it. He wasn’t moody or stern. After they handed out all the provisions and Pylos inspected the mine, they returned to the castle. He discreetly inquired of any prostitute, who needed care. Some maesters were needlessly touching, while others had harsh callous hands. She observed neither manner in his treatment. He had been gentle and serious in his care of the women. It was a long pleasant day. He invited Alayaya to retire to his room. She suspected that he enjoyed the company, but he never expressed any satisfaction. He gave her another book “Lives of the Four Kings” to read. She made unique comments concerning her reading. “Was Baelor drunk on snake venom?”

“Possibly,” he kept his eyes down. Yet, his tone was polite and welcoming.

Alayaya couldn’t stand it any longer. “Why don’t you smile?”

He turned to face her. “For a similar reason why, your work requires you to smile even when you don’t wish to.”

“Lords won’t come to you for counsel if you’re not serious. Some men abhor a melancholy whore. They won’t pay for their service.”

“Precisely.”

“Well, I’ll still listen to you even if you smile.” She reached out her hand to him. Pylos offered her a small smile and slowly pulled his hand away.

She didn’t truly understand the reason for his action until the next day. “Rolland Storm doesn’t like me.” She helped him clean out the ravens’ cages. “He tells me that I’m bring shame to your name.”

“It’s not truly that.” He explained. “Maesters take a vow of celibacy.”

“The Grand Maester has visited our brothel before.”

Pylos nodded his head, “several maesters have secretly broken that rule. It is still a rule.”

“A rule with a punishment attached?”

“A maester can lose his position as a maester. Though, it rarely happens. Most men don’t care to report it.”

“What would you do if you weren’t a maester anymore?”

“I would be a healer.” He closed the cage, “And teach reading to the smallfolk. What about you? What would you do if you weren’t a prostitute?”

“I don’t know. We don’t have many options.”

“You’re good with the horses and clever enough to become a farrier. You could work with the ravens and send messages for people. Quite a few adept maesters, who couldn’t earn all their chains do that at ports. You’re quick and agile. You could teach dance.”

She appreciated all his suggestions. He taught her more about horses each passing day. The crown’s fleet and most of the army had left already to fight the Ironborn. Ser Loras and a battalion of men had remained behind on the island. The prostitutes were stuck there as well. “We don’t mind being here.” Alayaya informed him as she yanked out pebbles from a horse’s hoof. “Work has been difficult in King’s Landing. Some days, we don’t know if they mean to get rid of all the brothels from the city or let us run things as we always have. The crown and the sparrows are quarreling. We’re being tossed about.”

“And made to suffer,” he removed the horse dung from the stable.

They didn’t just discuss recent events happening. They also talked about their lives. Alayaya had been reading “The Nine Voyages”, when she halted for a moment and stared at the cot in the other room. “Why is there even a cot in the other room?”

“I placed it there.” Pylos had been fixing the hem of his garb.

“Didn’t they give you a room of your own?”

“They did.” He continued sewing. “I was summoned here to Dragonstone because the late Maester Cressen was getting older. He needed help performing his duties. Maester Cressen couldn’t climb up the stairs and see well at night even with a candle. He didn’t like me here, but Maester Cressen was never cruel to me. It must have been frustrating for him not being able to do things as he once had before.”

“Did the other people like you here?”

“They were pleased that the work was being accomplished. They didn’t fancy me here in the beginning. They felt that I was replacing Maester Cressen. I respect their loyalty to him. I could never replace him especially for King Stannis. My grace had known the maester, I believe, since he was a boy. They had a special bond.”

“You experienced that bond with someone?” Alayaya asserted.

“Very perspective,” he confirmed. “I grew up with my grandfather and my grandmother at Gulltown. My mother was a seamstress. She died when I was little. She and my grandfather taught me to read and write. I traveled to the Citadel to be a maester during Robert’s Rebellion. My life is rather dull.”

“I doubt that, but I can tell that you’re uncomfortable talking about it.” She touched his arm briefly. “It’s fine. I was born after the Rebellion. All the men in King’s Landing were celebrating King Robert’s rule except my father. He was a sailor on a swan ship. I caught a small fish on it once when I was a little girl. I still remember my day at sea with him. I let the little fish go because I thought it was a baby fish. It had been a full-grown fish. My father kissed my forehead and call me his ‘sweet girl.’ That was the last time I saw him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. He is probably at the Summer Isles.” Alayaya knew it was more likely that her father had died at sea. She had rather think of him there or battling sea monsters.

She decided Pylos needed some excitement and merriment in his life. The day before her ship sailed back to King’s Landing, she taught him how to play cards. They gambled with berries instead of coins. “I find this very educational.” He stared at his sole remaining berry from his stack. They played cards on the bed. “I now know I should never gamble.”

“Don’t they play cards at the Citadel?” Alayaya gave him back a few berries. “You know when they’re not reading or studying?”

“In the Citadel, we don’t. It is possible some maesters have in an inn or tavern if they’re not too drunk.”

She giggled, “how would they explain losing their chains in a game of cards? Is there really no book about gambling?”

“I fear none in Westeros. I could suggest it to another maester. Do they usually wager coins?”

“Most times and sometimes possessions.”

“Regardless, I would be poor if I ever truly gambled.”

“And naked.” She laughed at his blush.

He rose up from his bed. “Thank you for teaching me this, Lady Alayaya.”

“Yaya, my friends call me Yaya.” She was sad to depart from him, which she hadn’t been with any other man. She had grown fond of him. When she heard Pylos was coming on board the ship with her, Alayaya had been glad and terrified. The Tyrell allowed him on ship for some private matter. Lords and ladies’ private dealings were seldom good or safe.


	5. Adversary

Regent Cersei had handled most of her accusations against her so far with trial by combat. Her champion, Ser Robert Strong had killed two men. On the other hand, Queen Margaery had been winning most of her trials with evidence. Blue Bard’s testimonies against her were proven lies by a dozen witnesses. This news tasted bitter to the High Sparrow and his followers.

He discussed it privately with two of his most trusted followers, Theodan Wells and Septa Scolera. “It’s not right. We all know how cruel and evil Cersei is. She committed those crimes. Everyone knows it. She flaunts her victory in front of the entire royal curt. She shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it.” Scolera paced around the room.

“There is nothing that we can do.” Theodan stated. “She won the trial by combat.”

“Lancel could accuse her.” Scolera offered.

Theodan opposed it, “he would die by that monster Ser Robert’s hands. We would lose a good man for nothing.”

“Her giant mute killer is allowing her to get away with her crimes,” she scowled.

Theodan rubbed his chin. “If only we could discredit him and remove him as her champion, we could make her face her crimes. It should be an easy matter. House Strong was destroyed during the Dance of the Dragons. We should look into his background.”

“It’ll only make us appear weak and scheming.” The High Sparrow stared out the window of the Sept. “They’re already making us look weak with our failed trials. Cersei walks around like the innocent victim of ours. Lord Tyrell parades around the city with crowds cheering for him. Those lying queens are causing us to perceive as their mere fools. They must both be punished.”

“But Queen Margaery is innocent,” Scolera protested. “We know she has been a faithful wife to the king. Those false charges were devised by the regent and her disgraced maester. As for before the marriage, there is a good chance that she is innocent as well.”

“It doesn’t matter if she is innocent.” The High Sparrow spun around. “The Lannisters and Tyrells are making us look weak in front of the people. They barred us from the Red Keep. The Gold Cloaks no longer obey us. We are losing control of the city. I won’t let that happen! We need to strike back.”

Theodan tried to determine a solution, but it seemed hopeless. “How can we with some of the Tyrell army still in the city? They openly go to brothels, mock us, bribe lords and bribe even the Gold Cloaks. Only a handful of my Warrior’s Sons are skilled fighters. We’ll be crushed to pieces by the skilled armed Tyrell army.”

“We have to find out this brute Ser Strong’s secrets and Queen Margaery’s secret even if we have to fabricate it ourselves. Regent Cersei and Lord Tyrell will regret insulting me.” The High Sparrow decided. “We need a demonstration of our power, so the people know we’re still in control. I have the perfect symbolic gesture to show our intent.”

_Loras always believed that maesters were a boring lot due to being old until he sat down for a meal with this young Maester Pylos on the ship._ The maester had been quieter than mouse. Loras had enough and decide to provoke him. “Lord Renly said once Shireen was ugly. Has she gotten any prettier?”

“She was never ugly.” His words did indeed ruffle Pylos. “It isn’t her fault that she received the scar. She is a sweet kind girl. Which relative are you planning to sell her to?”

“My brother, Willas.”

“What kind of man is he? How will he treat her?”

“He is a clever gentle man, who is truly worthy of a princess. He should receive a prettier one. Regardless, he would treat this Shireen kindly.” Loras admitted.

His grandmother, Lady Olenna wasn’t pleased to hear that the maester already knew their plans. She wanted to determine whether or not this maester could be a potential ally. Her grandson made this harder. Hopefully, it wouldn’t turn out as badly as their planned engagement to Sansa Stark. This bride would give them more than little Sansa. Shireen would be heir of both Storm’s End and the North. Lord Bolton held the North now. His constant assurance of victory against Stannis didn’t fool her. Olenna knew he was afraid. The only way not to fear is to prepare for the bad situation. Loras arrived in secret to King’s Landing. Olenna had a small manse near the Dragon Gate. She met with Pylos there.

“Since you know why we’re here,” she frowned slightly. “Let’s skip the pleasantries. You instructed Shireen. What was the extend of her education?”

Pylos felt uncomfortable mentioning anything. Yet, he recognized how little choice he had it. The safety of Dragonstone was at the whim of the Tyrells. “Princess Shireen had been taught to be a queen and rule the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Good,” the old woman’s remark startled him. “Most men are fools except for my grandson Willas. His brothers are all foolish. Their father, my son is the biggest oaf of them. He imprudently supports the vile Lannisters, who have lost their claws. We aren’t going to behave so foolhardy any longer. We wish to make an alliance with Stannis.”

“Then, go send a raven and men to him.”

“Don’t pretend to be a lackwit. There has been too much war. Peace is needed for the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Peace with you?” Pylos inclined his head. “Why would my king ally himself with people who chose a younger brother over an older one?”

“My son’s decision and not mine,” Olenna divulged.

“It was his decision. He is the Lord of Highgarden and the Warden of the South. Shouldn’t it be him that I speak with?”

“It’s not official yet. We don’t want any embarrassment if Stannis is against it.”

“You want me to ask my king without mentioning that the offer came from you.”

“Precisely.”

“Why would I propose a union to a group whom loyalty changes with the wind?”

“We have an army and wealth to bring to the table.” Olenna enticed him. “You’re still a young man. Don’t you dream of land and a castle of your own? We reward our friends handsomely.”

“My king values loyalty above wealth.”

“Men quickly change their minds when faced with the harsh Northern winters.”

“Then, you have no need for me. Surely, my king would contact you himself, unless your winter is proving harsher.”

King’s Landing had a false start of snow. She knew the blizzard was coming. “We have many friends in the Citadel. It is easy to have your chains removed.”

“Do as you wish, but I remain loyal to my king.”

Was Pylos brave, or did he simply call her bluff? It didn’t matter. “You must be tired from your trip. You should rest now.” She would have to be patient. She planned to send a raven to her brother-in-law Moryn Tyrell of City Watch in Oldtown. As she leaves, she ordered her guard Erryk to keep an eye on Pylos.

It vexed her how right that annoying maester was. The Tyrell armies were split between the Golden Company and the Ironborn. They were vulnerable to attack. If winter and the Bolton’s army don’t stop Stannis, he could easily swoop in and conquer King’s Landing. There was no army to come save the city this time like in the Battle of the Blackwater. Her son was busy parading himself around as the Hand of the King and celebrating Tarly’s victory against Jon Connington's Golden Company to realize it. Regent Cersei was pretending to be friends with him. That she-lion is ready to pounce once there is an opening. She had subtly inferred Mace had killed the former Grand Maester and ordered most of the Lannister army to back of the formation. Her son also doesn’t take to heart the missing letters of Lord Bolton. Each passing day makes it more evident that the Boltons lost, and Stannis has control of the North.

Olenna does receive a message promptly from Oldtown. A worthless letter telling her Pylos is quiet and clever. She already knew that. She needed to discover his vices and weakness. Margaery’s ladies-in-waiting tried to persuade the young maester with their beauty. They failed miserably. She feared this wretch city would destroy her great house, if they don’t gain stronger allies.


	6. Actions speak louder than Words

Pylos wasn’t thrown in the black cells. The Tyrells did have him somewhat confined. True, he could walk the streets of King’s Landing. An armed guard followed him where ever he went. Most days, it was tending to the sick citizens of King’s Landing. Many healers had left with the armies or had been killed in the conflicts. The Tyrells were beginning to tire of him. He would soon be tossed back to Dragonstone.

With all the coins in his pocket from the few rich sick ones, he decided to buy supplies for the people back home. On his way to the Fishmarket, he observed a commotion going on in the Sept of Baelor. Curiosity got the better of him. He ventured towards the sept. There were various torture devices and tools laid outside on the steps of the sept. “Who are those for?” He guessed for some poor prisoners of war.

“The Warrior’s Son are going to punish all the whores of King’s Landing.” The Gold Cloak answered.

“Isn’t anyone going to stop them?” There was fear in Pylos’ voice.

“No, they’re just whores.”

The City Watch, the Lannisters and the Tyrell were going to stand there and let it happen. These poor women were about to receive a punishment reserved for traitors of the king. They didn’t deserve that. The Warrior’s Son were assembling carts with chains attached to them. “Do you have keys to the chains?”

“Our captain does.”

Pylos ran over and bribed the captain for a key. The Warrior’s Sons were already rounding up people. He commanded Erryk. “Gather all the men that you can. We have to stop this.”

“You don’t order me around.”

“Your lady asked a favor of me. I’ll do it. I swear if you help me save them.”

The guard begrudgingly summoned some Tyrell soldiers.

_The brothel barely received a forewarning of the High Sparrow’s plan despite the gold dragon bribe._ Chataya ordered her girls to grab all that they could and run. They hoped to make it to a ship and sail to Driftmark. Unfortunately, the Warrior’s Sons were scattered throughout the city. They laid in wait at Old Gate and the Dragon Gate. There were a few men at the Iron Gate, which Chataya and her girls were fleeing to. Jayde, one of her girls, tripped on the way. Alayaya helped her up. One of the Warrior’s Sons attempted to grab Jayde. Alayaya knocked him down, thus allowing Jayde to escape. However, Alayaya got captured.

“YAYA!” her mother cried out.

The older of the three Warrior’s Sons addressed Chataya. “You can save her if you agree to take her place.”

“Or, give us your bag of gold.” Another man added.

Her mother turned her head and left. It wasn’t her mother that abandoned Alayaya. It was a brothel owner, who could always find another prostitute. The Warrior’s Son stole her jewelry and ripped her clothes off. They chained Alayaya to the back of cart with the other sinners. Crowds of people gathered around to watch. She spotted in the crowd rich powerful men who she had made love to before. The men either turned their heads, jeered at her or threw filth at the captured ones.

_Many people lined up_ outside the Sept of Baelor in eager expectation of the bloody performance. The High Sparrow had various torture devices to use on the whores and those men unfortunate enough to have been caught with a whore. While he put on a show, Pylos and some Tyrell solders snuck to the back of the sept. Pylos gestured for the men to follow him inside.

They refused. Erryk handed him a dagger. “Do it yourself.” While Erryk wished to adhere to Lady Olenna’s wishes, he didn’t want to start a battle with the Warrior’s Sons.

Without hesitation, Pylos took the dagger and entered the sept. Most septs were designed the same. He hoped that the Sept of Baelor had been built similar to the Starry Sept of Oldtown. He figured where they would place the captive victims before hauling them off to their gruesome punishment. The male victims had been taken first alongside a few select women. The Warrior’s Sons were outside controlling the crowd. Pylos found the women chained against a wall abandoned. It wasn’t just women. There were girls as young as thirteen. The war had taken their families, their homes and their work. Many more women had turned to prostitution to survive. Pylos quickly began freeing the young girls first. When he spotted Alayaya, he freed her. “Take these four girls down the corridor to the right. Turn right at the symbol of the Stranger. There are soldiers waiting that will protect you.” He whispered and gave her the dagger.

Alayaya led the girls away. Once they were with Tyrell soldiers, she rushed to get back. Pylos freed five more girls. She guided them away. Septa Scolera and two female Poor Fellows attempted to block their escape. Septa Scolera grabbed hold of one of the girls. “You must be punished for your sins.”

“You first,” Alayaya stabbed her in the chest. The Poor Fellows pulled back. Alayaya and the girls bolted out.

Inside the sept, Pylos was facing foes himself. He had been unchaining a woman, when four Warrior’s Sons stumbled upon him. One of them drew his sword on Pylos. “What are you doing here, maester?”

“I’m rescuing them.” Pylos stood defensively in front of the women.

The Warrior’s Son pressed his sword against Pylos. “Really?” He toyed with the young maester and smacked him with the side of his sword. After a little while, he grew bored. “Take them and go.” He couldn’t risk getting in trouble for killing a maester. Pylos and the women departed.

Alayaya was relieved to see them. The Tyrell soldiers gave all the women cloaks. The large group headed towards a ship. Some of the girls had to be dragged along. They froze in fear at the sight of the prostitutes’ womanly parts being tossed into the fire.


	7. Outcome

“He’ll send a raven to our friend in Oldtown with Stannis’ reply.” Olenna informed her granddaughter privately.

Margaery smelled a rose. “How many girls did he save from that vile High Sparrow’s wrath?”

“About fifteen girls.”

“They’re being sent out of King’s Landing?”

“Yes.”

“We should provide them with some clothes and money. It was very honorable of him to ask for this.”

“He better keeps his end of the bargain.” Olenna threatened, “or I’ll string him up by his chains.”

“Be nice, grandmother. We need more friends. It’s the only way to survive this winter and make peace in the realm.”

Her sweet granddaughter still believed everyone could come to terms. No, all the weeds had to yanked for there to be peace. Either Stannis or the Lannisters had to go. Ideally, If Stannis and Cersei could be gotten rid of, the Seven Kingdoms would be theirs.

_Pylos treated all the girls’ bruises, cuts and sores on the ship._ They were all crammed into two cabins. He was content that the girls were given clothes and some copper groats coins. The girls were presented with the options of going to Maidenpool, Driftmark or Dragonstone. Seven women including Alayaya had chosen to go to Dragonstone. They had been informed that King Stannis didn’t allow prostitution on Dragonstone. They would be given other work to do. They picked it for this reason. Alayaya gave her share of money to two girls heading to Maidenpool. Next, she went to tend to Pylos’ injuries as they sailed off.

“What did they ask in exchange for their aid?” Alayaya put some Myrish fire on his wounds. He diverted his eyes. “Lords always expect something in return. What was it?”

“To propose a marriage alliance.”

“How dangerous is that?”

“Lord Alester Florent had proposed a marriage to the princess and Tommen. He was imprisoned and later executed.” Alayaya’s eyes widened. Pylos gently touched the side of her face. “He did other crimes than that. I’ll be fine. At most, his grace will have me thrown in the dungeon.”

She held his hand. “Did you do all of this just to save me?” He blushed.

_Rolland Storm wasn’t pleased with the situation._ He told Pylos as much. “What are we going to do with seven whores?”

“The castle could use more servants.” Pylos had returned to Dragonstone. He consulted with Rolland immediately upon his arrival.

“No, what we could use is more soldiers,” Rolland corrected. “I was forced to send some of my men to guard the shipment of dragonglass to Eastwatch. We could barely defend the castle before they left. Now, I have to go find more men in the village to train.”

“You should see if any of the girls can fight.”

“Women aren’t warriors.”

“The North and Dorne would disagree with you, so would a Targaryen queen.” Pylos countered. “Besides, we’re desperate. Most of the villages nearby have been depleted of able body men. Test the girls. If they aren’t suitable, it is a simple matter to say no.”

Rolland begrudgingly did it. He was shocked to find three women with a talent for warfare. Alayaya excitedly informed Pylos that she was going to learn to wield a sword and a poleaxe. “Yaya the … Soldier.” He attempted to praise her with an honorable title. “I’m not very good at this, apparently.”

“You are very sweet.” Alayaya kissed him gently on the lips. Pylos kissed her back. Then, he pulled away embarrassed. She respectfully let him go. She smiled as he lent her a book. Through all of her recent experiences, she discovered lovemaking wasn’t sex. That kindness, compassion, loyalty and caring is true lovemaking, which hearts were made for.

_Trials must have been invented to cause people to sleep._ Cersei found most of Margaery’s trials to be a dull affair. She wished she didn’t have to attend. She suspected the High Sparrow felt the same way.

The charges were cleared for Hugh Clifton, Lambert Turnberry and Tallad the Tall. Members of House Turnberry glared at Cersei. They felt betrayed by her. She barely lifted an eyebrow to their contempt. Another event caused her heart to race. The courts were about to begin their investigations into Margaery’s allege lovers Jalabhar Xho and Bayard Norcross. Cersei expected her to grant the courts permission to proceed. Instead, Margaery asked for a trial by combat. Cersei reasoned one or both men were actually her former lover. She was overjoyed by the prospect that her scheme would bear fruit. The Faith had chosen their champion, who could easily defeat Meryn Trant. Margaery picked her brother Loras as her champion. That should have been impossible. Loras was supposed to be dead or at least unable to raise from his bed. There he was standing in the sept. He seemed perfectly healthy and primed for battle.

Of course, Loras prevailed, and Margaery was declared innocent of all charges. The High Sparrow and Regent Cersei were furious. Cersei secretly vowed to kill Margaery, once the war with the mummer prince was over. As for Aurane Waters, she would have him hunted down and brought back to her. She planned to rip out his inners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel "Blood of Kingdoms" will be post in June

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
